


Gravity falls into Hogwarts

by kingmicky101



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Shenanigans, bill is a cat, douche bag in both forms, i don't know what i'm doing right now so i'm sorry, let's be wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmicky101/pseuds/kingmicky101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after all that happened finding out you and your twin are wizards? not a problem! new adventures are assured but what if old enemies come back? find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it's a CATastrophy

**Author's Note:**

> there is a slight chance I won't follow up wit this this is just a warm up idea so we'll see :)

After the crazy summer in gravity falls you could say the twins were more open to possibilities dipper even took to writing his own set of journals, going off the information he already had from his great uncle Stanford's but with more wide spread research finding more and more creatures and even....spells which to his surprise were at his hand.... that was the day he found out he and Mabel could use magic.

Finally after everything that happened recently, today was a sleep in day.  
from another hoard of gnomes deciding Mabel was a perfect bride to a wild hippogriff landing in their yard he finally had a break which was rare considering every other time he tried there was always some kind of interruptio- ...what was that noise? "diiiiiiiiippppPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR" oh come ooooonnn as he sat up Mabel burst into their room jumping on his bed shouting nonsense "Mabes! slow down and stop yelling! ....now what is it?" she couldn't resist jumping to make up for the no yelling "okay, okay you will never believe what just happened Dippin sauce!" "an owl AN OWL flew up to me and landed on my shoulder dropping a letter into my hand and look!!" his eyes focussed on the item she shoved in his face seeing two names on the envelope dipper and Mabel pines "it... it's for us.........what is it?" "I DON'T KNOW BUT AN OWL GAVE IT TO ME SO IT MUST BE AWESOME" so she settled down ripping open the letter so they could read the contents both quieting down as they read it. "it's....a school invitation ....for witches and wizards" came in unison as they gawked at it.

They took the letter to their parents who after reading gave each other a look like they expected this..... which is when they got the talk...not the sex talk, the wizard talk. Apparently the pines family have always been involved in the weird and unexplained, however the actual magic had skipped a few generations finally leaving Mabel and dipper as the only magicals in the family other than grunkle Stan who never went to a wizarding school because Stanford wasn't a wizard, he didn't want to split the team.... to bad it seemed to not matter in the end as they broke apart anyway but it was already to late and besides they had made up and Stan thought he did a pretty good job with his magic skills having the 8ball staff as a wand...no wonder he was so protective of it..... but anyway the owl was sent back with a message of their own about acquiring the necessities for the schools curriculum which brings us to now.

They were walking through a crowded street with ranging creatures and people, goblins, gnomes, witches, wizards, all while being led by a giant man to gringotts bank where their families savings have been held for four generations which meant they were practically as rich as the great known harry potter, who they only knew because the man... Haggrid they think it was, as he rambled on about how this brought back memories of leading him through this very street to prepare him for school and how proud he was. The next stop was to retrieve a wand each dippers was a fairy wing and demiguise hair core with beech wood knowledge seeker and hard to use for the close minded while Mabel got a unicorn hair with rosewood which she started hugging once she heard the word unicorn causing it to glow along with her. next was to pick an animal Mabel had already requested to just have Waddles which after some back and forth banter the school finally agreed but dipper still needed to choose and so brought them to a pet store where dipper was being hissed at by cats and the likes until he found a great horned owl and with that plus books they were set to go gathering their belongings and saying their good byes they left for the train station to search for...9 3/4.....what?

"okay seriously we have been looking FOREVER where is it" they were on their 3rd loop of the station looking for the right platform when suddenly Waddles got off his leash and ran directly towards a wall Mabel was worriedly running after him when suddenly he passed through the wall giving each other a look before looking back to the wall dipper saw a sign just above it "9 3/4 guess this is it" they took a deep breath before one at a time taking a run at the wall thankfully passing through as well, they were awestruck as they saw hundreds of students boarding and being hugged good bye in front of a giant steam train until Mabel remembered Waddles and began her search only to hear a familiar voice "Waddles?! is that you? what are you doing here!" Mabel ran forward seeing their friend Pacifica before shouting and hugging her "Mabel?! dipper! you guys are wizards too?" they were all happy to see each other after the incident at the northwest manner they had become very close friends and now they can continue that they finally boarded the train together chatting randomly finding out the northwest was snobby for more than one reason being pureblood and rich meant they thought everyone was below them except Pacifica she was determined to break the family habit they continued finding out her wand was hippogriff hair with walnut and that she had a yellow cat sporting a bowtie.... memories flashed in dippers mind but he wrote it off as coincidence hearing that the cat was a family pet and had been her mothers companion as well when they were interrupted by a very unwanted guest "well, well, well, if it isn't my favourite munchkin and YOU dipper~" Gideon freaking gleeful of course they couldn't be rid of at least one problem  
"oooh come on why do you get to be here as well!!" dipper the ever frustrated bonked his head on the window before glaring and Gideon "well you see as it turns out that amulet was just a conductor for me it woke my powers and now I can actually use my magic to it's full extent! so be ready for trouble pines!!" he stormed off before quickly stepping back in to blow a kiss at Mabel "except for you sweetums" "EWW NO NO NO" she fake gagged as if choking on the thought

once Gideon was gone they could settle back to a partial peace when a lady with a trolley of sweets rolled by "anything off the trolley?" Mabel was drooling while Pacifica ordered a few things dipper couldn't remember any of the odd names for before ordering a pack of Bertty Botts 'EVERY' flavour jelly beans Mabel finally snapped out of her stupor as she was handed the little box along with a chocolate frog same as dipper "woah thanks Pac! hey does it mean EVERY flavour?" Pacifica couldn't help but laugh telling Mabel to be careful what she may pick Mabel taking this as a challenge shoved three in her mouth at first thinking "woah I taste marshmallows AND strawberries" before finally giving out a hellish screech screaming "OH MY GOD CHILLI IT BURRRRNNNNNSS" dipper proceeded to set his aside for later picking up his chocolate frog instead as he opened the pack Pacifica startled "make sure you catch it!" just as she said this the chocolate frog jumped onto dippers face making him yelp. certainly not girlishly!!!! causing both the girls to laugh continuing the train ride merrily.

when they arrived at the castle yes a castle AHHH!! they were so going to get lost on purpose!! they just had to explore the place later! but right now they were told to stay in a line so they could be sorted....whatever that means they recalled Haggrid saying something about houses but eh, Pacifica however looked determined so they figured it was important. They could hear a few yells from the hall up ahead as they neared the door hearing a song and finally names being called one after the other they only really paid attention to four names "Gideon gleeful" he strode past looking smug sitting down and having....a hat? lowered onto his head he jumped just slightly settling back before a yell came from the hat "SLYTHERIN!!!" and then cheering" a talking hat......and yet I can say I've seen weirder but still..."  
"Pacifica northwest" she let out a breath before walking to the hat she shut her eyes as it was placed and it seemed to hum and huh for a while before finally yelling "GRIFFINDORE!" she smiled so it must have been good, then again as long as you're not set with Gideon anything is good.....but he did hear of her dislike to slytherin because of her family ... "Dipper pines"  
his breathing halted as he realized it was his turn so he walked over briskly nearly tripping before finally getting to the hat when a voice came into his head "ahh an intelligent one  
always seeking knowledge of the unknown loyal true but I think you are best for..... "RAVENCLAW" the blue clad table started clapping and yelling so he walked over sitting with a friendly looking kid before he heard his sisters name get called she was smiling as the hat recited traits and where she'd be best suited before it yelled "HUFFLEPUFF" he was kind of sad to have to split but he knew it didn't matter much they were still mystery twins! and had nothing to worry about here since they're both far away from Gideon she sat next to a large girl and a small Asian instantly chatting away Dipper pleased finally looked to the others near him when he felt something......on his shoes he looked down to see something small tying his laces together "HEY WHAT THE!" he started flicking at it causing those around him to stare so he stopped it left anyway... when one spoke "it's okay not may people know about them they secretly tie or steal shoes all the time, my names Luke by the way you're dipper right? wanna be friends?" Dipper thought he might really like a friendship with this guy he seemed to be in the know of odds so they got into a conversation before food appeared in front of them making dipper instantly shut up he could hear Mabel squealing hehe "so food can just appear? from where? how?" he rambled questions causing the kid to laugh "you must be muggleborn there are house elves working in the kitchen they make the food and apparate it to the tables for us" he said smiling as the feast continued.

After the feast it was finally time to settle for most except for two curious twins who decided sleeping alone in a brand new environment was a no go and so plan sleepover at hufflepuff common room was a go....well after some exploring of course~  
which now it had been about two hours of exploring when dipper realized he was lost and Mabel was no where to be seen. As he turned a corner he jumped when a flash of yellow rushed by so he followed it down a few corridors before meeting a dead end where...."hey, hey there little guy you're Pacifica's cat right? what did she say your name was?...." as he tried raking his mind for an answer an annoyingly familiar laugh reverberated off the hall  
"hahahaha! hey there pine tree!!" he frantically began looking around for the source of the voice it was just him and.....the cat it looked to him and suddenly an impossibly wide fanged smile adorned the cats face  
"I bet this is a surprise huh? but of course I couldn't just leave you on your own where would be the fun in that! so here i am pine tree~" "cipher!" just as he was about to think out a plan he heard Mabel's voice turning to face her  
"there you are dipdop!! haha I think that's enough exploring for tonight I'm pooped so come on! PILLOW FORT COMMON ROOM HERE WE COME!" he looked back to find the cat....bill gone "dipper?....is everything okay?" ....."yeah Mabes I'm...I'm fine let's go"  
to be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty much half assed I am so sorry
> 
> new routine presents itself to dipper as he finds a magic school may become more trouble then gravity falls

part 2:

waking up with a start dipper felt horrible, and his first thought?

"ugghhh" why is Mabel hanging off the fire place? ...oh right apparently once they had safely gotten to the hufflepuff common room their chatter and fun woke a few of the house members, but instead of being told off or ratted out they had decided to join causing a sort of party to happen, bodies strewn across the floor and inside collapsed pillow forts. then there was dipper, 3 seconds away from being crushed under his twin as she fe-UMPH!  
"dipsterrrr I want...no I NEED some Mabel juice right now~ my life energy is leaving meeee!" "well my life is flashing...before my eyes...so could you get your elbow... out of my chest and get off! "dipper finally got to suck in a deep breath as she rolled away not stopping until she was at the stairs to her room to get ready, this causing other patrons to wake up and hobble off to their own beds either to go back to sleep or get ready themselves. Dipper took this as his queue to leave, Mabel trailing not far behind.

after a quick trip to the ravenclaw house and Dipper locating his stuff they began the search for the kitchen so Mabel could make her...Mabel juice...ugghhh dipper shivered at the memories of the last time he had a try he swore he could taste colours as well as not sleeping for at least two days, he could NOT understand how his twin could have regular intakes of the stuff.  
after hearing about the kitchens location they back tracked towards hufflepuff Dipper dragging the practically dead Mabel as she started sniffing and pointing in seemingly random directions until finally they made it to the source of the smell. Dipper was about to knock when Mabel full of renewed energy threw herself through the door causing...elves? they looked like goblins mixed with that "chibi" thing Mabel was obsessed with before one of the elves shouted "no one is allowed in the cooking area!" Mabel started screeching back about her need for the Mabel juice and how she was the only one who knew the recipe causing one of the elves to practically bristle with indignation at the thought! the elves could make anything! and they were determined to prove it and so after a brief explanation from Mabel as to what "Mabel juice" is, the elves added it to the list of things they were making for breakfast telling the twins to go to the great hall and there would be some along with her food she was so happy! she wanted her friends to try the magic of her concoction it was going to be great!

later~

...the Mabel juice was a horrible idea...not to say that the elves failed in making it in fact Mabel thought it was the best she'd ever tried but...when she offered some to her friends that was when things went downhill by the end of breakfast at least a quarter of the schools population was sick with a sugar high oh boy...

after the breakfast fiasco and those poor souls having their stomachs pumped classes began which to the twins chagrin started separately but they weren't that sad because Mabel's first lesson? FLYING! WITH A BROOOOOOOOM ooh and after hearing about quidditch? she was psyched and sooo going to try out once she got the hang of flying of course, it would be a snitch, a breeze i say! she'd sweep the competition she...she's out of puns! but still she has to get a spot on the team how else will she find cute guys(or girls!)?! plus it looks fun! time to fly!

Dippers first class looked easy enough Herbology study of plants! he's pretty sure he'll do great since he's already read through most of the herbology book and was now half way through his basic spells book, he had to try a few of those out later...but right now he has to repot some mandrakes and tend to a...devils snare? huh that one wasn't in the book... oh well can't be too bad a lot of the things here had intimidating names but were actually pretty harmless so this should be fine! ...he did not know how wrong he was. apparently Herbology is the kind of class that has you leaving with a few scrapes and bruises...  
but their teacher...professor Longbottom was really nice and didn't mind that he stuffed up a few times...okay a lot but still the man was a great teacher he was really helpful and compassionate towards everyone and besides next up is a joined class with the hufflepuffs he'd be able to see how Mabel's first class went! she's probably having it just as rough as him!...

why does the universe like proving him wrong? not only was Mabel apparently a natural with a broom but she managed to catch the eye of the quidditch instructor who wanted her to try out for a chaser ughhh why can't he ever get popular quickly? or be as quick...or have the stamina to DO things like quidditch or...any sport for that matter...flashbacks of painful basketball and football days went through his mind as they entered the spells class. this! he's sure he'll be good at he just has to! besides the first lesson is to hold a basic levitation spell

Dipper and mabel learnt the hard way to get a spell right you need to pronounce it perfectly and do the right motions other wise it doesn't work... or backfires, he found this quite hillarious when a feather exploded in his sisters face, until the same thing happened to himself... after a few more goes they figured it out and dipper even tried it with two feathers which then turned into a challenge since the teacher had nothing else really planned the others were placing feathers on top of the ones he had, seeing how many he could hold up. it was going well he had about 7 when suddenly they erupted into blue flames...as some of the kids laughed it off he looked around the room looking for the source of the fire he knew he didn't stuff up the spell he did all the correct motions and nothing felt different before they blew up! then he saw him, bill... he was there grinning with that cat face before his form glitches into triangle form for a moment and then just disappearing...he knew this was going to be trouble...he just couldn't escape gravity falls no matter how far he went...  
he had his work cut out for him, the school had many unsuspecting people not knowing of bills tricks they could be conned into a deal at any moment not to mention he didn't know about many of the monsters already residing in the area this was going to be a loooong school year but he couldn't let bill get away with this!...whatever this was...

bill scene!: oooooohhhh he was having sooo much fun! so many minds to play with! and all so frustrated why i bet they'd do just about ANYTHING to get what they want which is why it was wonderful after a run in with his good widdle pal Gideon a deal was struck to defeat/have some FUN with Dipper Pines in exchange Gideon would help trick some sorry suckers into making some deals with the dream demon he agreed after all what do these guys matter to him? Gideon cornered some of his fellow students about the being that could help them with ALLLL their problems for just... small prices. He gave them instructions on how to summon him and they were none the wiser to his plot.

the first few kids finally gave in within weeks when they realized they were failing two or more of their classes, god kids would give in for such little things! from a little bit of information to the attractions of someone they liked it didn't matter the word was spreading and he had brand new pawns in his debt~ which bill finally put to use when one of the brats wanted to become an animagus but didn't want to go through the few weeks of trouble... "I've been trying to become an animagus for ages but I keep stuffing it up! you have to make me one!" "haha slow down kid~ we need to discuss PRICE and I was thinkin all you gotta do is let me in and give me something of yours!" he began thinking it over it couldn't hurt to give over just ONE thing "oh and i get to pick it!" hmmm "well okay but i don't really have much..." bill held out his hand having it burst into the familiar blue flames "all you gotta do is say DEAL kid" he grabbed onto his hand or...at least he thinks it's a he(how would you even determine a triangles gender)? he was amazed that the fire didn't burn at all when it touched him and it even travelled up his arm a bit before receding "so um...what do you want from me?" bill looked like he was thinking it over "well, hmmm lets see how about...YOUR BODY" the boy could feel his soul get torn from his body before hearing a creepy laugh it sounded both of him and bill and it scared him "WOW this is different and you know the funny thing? the castles wards makes the mindscape trickier so there's a chance some people can actually see you BUT for the most part you're COPMLETELY INVISIBLE HAHAHAHA!"  
he, bill, his body began stumbling away. oh god... he needed to find help soon.


End file.
